Playground Palavers
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Silly prompt from tumblr. Freechamp (kind of)- Playground adults are always known for their b*tchy attitudes and trying to out-do one another in looks. But they're also known for being protective of their kids, and this can lead to arguments... Bad summary, apologies xD


**A little idea I got from a prompt on tumblr earlier :) The ending is pretty rubbish as I'm getting a bit tired but I hope you like it anyway! What they do back at Connie's I'll leave up to you... ;) Reviews welcomed!**

 **Sophie x**

 **P.S- The character of the teacher at the end is based on the very lovely woman who owned the cottage I stayed in on holiday! She had me explain what I liked to write when we were talking one day, and I found out she liked Casualty and was going to check out this site! I doubt she will have, but on the off chance that she sees this- hi! x**

* * *

Connie was stood in the crowded playground of St Mary's Primary school, waiting for Grace to come out so they could go home. The clinical lead was still in her work clothes, and she did her best to ignore the admiring, though sometimes rather threatening looks she received from the other parents as they glanced this new woman up and down. It wasn't often she got to pick her daughter up from school on an evening; she usually asked Iveta, their current nanny, to do it for her. However there had been a change around in shifts at the ED, meaning she got to work earlier but did get to leave earlier on an afternoon.

The tall brunette tapped a heel impatiently on the gritty playground floor, looking wearily about where she stood. The small area was littered with mouldy orange peels, discarded tissues and something that she hoped was just melted chocolate. This was why she worked the later shift, she realised just as the two blue doors opened and a sea of bobbing heads was unleashed upon the adults.

Grace was one of the last out; she didn't know Connie was there instead of Iveta, and when her eyes fell on her mother's glamorous figure, her entire face lit up.

"Mum!" She squealed in surprise, running over and practically leaping into Connie's arms, burying her face in her neck. The clinical lead beamed and squeezed her tight.

"Hello darling, have you had a nice day?" She asked, gently lowering Grace to the floor. She nodded, picking up her bookbag that had been thrown carelessly to the floor.

"It was great! We got to do some painting this morning of what we wanted to be when we're older so I painted a tall lady like you because I want to be a fashion model."

Connie blinked, slightly taken aback though also slightly amused.

"You think I look like a model?" She asked, grinning when her daughter nodded. She laughed, and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Connie?"

The woman turned to find Rita stood behind her looking very surprised to see her boss in the playground. Beside her, a timid looking boy tried to discreetly hide himself behind the nurse's slim figure.

"You've worked with me for a year Rita I should think you'd know my name by now." Connie said dryly, crossing her arms. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually. Fee, are you sure this is the girl?" She asked softly, placing a gentle hand on the boy's head, his blond hair shining where the sun bounced off of it. He nodded before disappearing behind Rita altogether.

"Felix says Grace has been mean to him today and it's not on." The nurse declared, matching Connie's stance and crossing her arms too. "I want you to do something about it please."

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"One- I had no idea you had children." Her tone of voice lightened slightly as she caught sight of a jumper sleeve being brought to the boy's nose.

"He's my nephew- not that it's any of your business anyway. Go on."

"And two- what exactly is he accusing my daughter of?" She placed a protective arm around Grace's shoulders as the nurse sniffed slightly.

"She threw her juice carton at him at lunch time."

Unable to help herself, Connie spluttered into laughter. The woman in front of her straightened up.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" She exclaimed. "That's not being mean it's just childish antics!"

"He was very upset afterwards I'll have you know. There's no need for violence like that, even if they are just children." Rita said firmly. "Felix would like an apology then we'll leave you in peace. It's all we're asking."

Once Connie had calmed down back to her usual self, she nodded.

"Fine. Grace, say sorry and don't do it again please. I'd like to get home sometime today."

"I didn't mean to hit him, I was trying to give him my drink!" The girl finally spoke after being quiet since her mother was interrupted.

"He had his own drink. I think that's an excuse." The nurse said shortly. Connie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock.

"How dare you accuse my daughter like that?! You have no right!" She snapped, her eyes becoming piercing as she glared at the smaller woman.

"Um I think I do! This child does not go without anything- he always takes a drink in his lunch box along with his food. Nice try."

"How do you know your sister didn't forget?"

"Because she didn't pack his lunch this morning, I did!" The nurse snapped, her complexion darkening. "He had an orange cup drink so he didn't need another one."

Whilst the two women argued, Grace shuffled over to where Felix his behind his aunt.

"Are you gonna tell them or d'ya want me to?" She sighed. The boy looked uncomfortable, itching from one foot to the other as he glanced at their red faces nervously.

"I- I suppose I could, maybe." He mumbled, his hands shaking slightly. "I just don't wanna get told off for not saying anything before now."

"God Felix stop being such a wimp!" Grace rolled her eyes dramatically, but her voice was kind. "Come on, it's time you told someone. It's getting stupid now."

The boy sighed and nodded, before tugging on the nurse's sleeve.

"Auntie Rita?"

She stopped mid-rant and looked down.

"Mmm?"

The boy took a deep breath.

"These boys keep taking my food and my drinks and stuff. Grace shares hers with me." He spoke quietly but Rita could still hear him clearly, and her face dropped.

"Oh Fee, why didn't you say anything?! To me _or_ your mum!?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He sighed again before explaining everything; how they've been taking his food since the start of the year, how they've threatened him not to tell, and how Grace has been standing up for him ever since she found out.

"Gracie, you never said anything?" Connie frowned. The girl shrugged.

"I promised Felix I wouldn't."

Rita smiled before leaning down and kissing the top of the boy's head.

"Well I'm glad you finally told me sweetheart, well done. And I guess I owe you both an apology." She looked to Grace and Connie in turn. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions like that."

"Apology accepted. Begrudgingly." The clinical lead muttered under her breath. "Don't do it again or I may not be so nice."

" _That_ was nice?" Rita grinned, but Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push it Freeman."

"Mum can Felix and Rita come for tea?" Grace asked, pulling to and fro on her mother's handbag. The woman considered it before nodding.

"If they would like to, yes, I don't see any reason why not."

"Oh Fee can but I think I'll pass." Rita brushed the offer away, but Connie seemed to insist.

"No no, you wouldn't be any trouble."

"Please Auntie Rita?" Felix pleaded. It took only that for her to cave in.

"Fine, fine." She put up her hands in surrender. Just then one of the older teachers came over and glanced around their little gathering.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but we're wanting to lock the gates now if that's okay?" Grace beamed up at her and nodded.

"We're just going- sorry Mrs Boxall."

"It's quite alright dear. See you tomorrow, you too Felix!" She waved goodbye as the two women and two children walked away in the direction of the gates before disappearing from sight.


End file.
